Fursonian
Fursonians are a species in Fiore which have the charactersitics of both humans and animals. Their appearance takes on that which is closest to animals. They can learn magic that humans learn and can breed with humans to make a Human-Fursonian Hybrid. Depending on the tribe, the Fursonian is born with different abilities. Biology There are many different species of Fursonians on Earthland, many of them taking the form of basic animals. They walk upright, are capable of speech, and can learn magic (they have not been known to use Slayer magic of any kind, or any Lost magic). They have an anatomy similar to humans with the same number of fingers no matter the type, Each Fursonian is recognized by their tribes. A Fursonian tribe consists of the same type of Fursonian. Many of the tribes are at peace with one another, and their are even guilds, specially dedicated to Fursonians. Tribes Each tribe comprises of the same type of Fursonian and depending on the tribe, will depend on the type of signature magic it can use. Erinites Erinites are a tribe of Fursonians the take the form of what appears to be a hedgehog or porcupine. From birth, Erinites use High Speed and can run at incredible speeds. Erinites come in a variety of colours, the most common being cool colours or shades including black or grey. Both genders of Fursonians have spines on their heads to shield themselves from physical strikes. Male Fursonian spines usually project outwards and/or upwards. Males also have spines on their backs to tell genders apart. Female Erinite spines usually fall downwards, and are usually shoulder length. Their ears point out of the top of their heads. Males are usually seen with longer noses and can grow tufts of fur on their chests; females have shorter, stouter noses and cannot grow excess fur. Vulpians Vulpians take the form of what appears to be a fox. Vulpian can use Wind Magic from birth, and the fur on their bodies are specially designed to soften the blow of harsh blowing air and can even allow them temporary flight. Vulpians have pointy ears, a small pointy nose, and bushy tails like a fox; some Vulpians can even be born with more than one tail, enabling them to achieve full flight by twisting their tails in a spiral motion. Unlike Erinites, Vulpians are more limited in their colour scheme, with the common colours being red, yellow, orange and brown. Tachyglossians Tachyglossians seem to take the form of echidnas. Tachyglossians can use Earth Magic and Levitation from birth, and spikes on their knuckles allow them to scale and sculpt the terrain. Tachyglossians have long snouts and appear to have no ears, but in reality, they have small holes in the sides of their heads which act as their ears. They have long, thick spines which are much thicher and longer than those of Erinites; their spines, whether male or female, are usually shoulder length. Echidnas are usually found in colours ranging from purple to red. Avarites Avarites take the form of various birds. They have the ability to use Bullet Magic from birth, and the feathers on their body, as opposed to fur, soften the blow of other forms of bullets. Unlike most birds, the bones of the Avarites aren't hollow, so they cannot fly by normal means by which normal birds fly. They have large feathers coming out of the back of their heads, simulating hair. They have stone-breaking beaks instead of a snout and nose like most other Fursonian tribes. They have tufts of fur on their chests as many Fursonian tribes do. The colour scheme for most Avarites consists of cool colours and lighter shades. Category:Races Category:Fursonian